What I'm Thankful For
by Superstar In The Making
Summary: This is a one-shot for Thanksgiving(sorry its a day late) about Team Austin getting together on Thanksgiving. With love in the air and a plan in their minds, what could possibly happen on this special day?


**Hai guyz! This is a Thanksgiving one-shot I decided to post. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Austin POV**

Thanksgiving. A time when people get together. A time when people are thankful for what we have. A time when friends and family gather near to stuff themselves silly. Thanksgiving coukd be a very special day for me, or it could turn out horrible.

"Ok, I have the banner, the directions for cooking turkey, cranberries, butter, rolls, the plates, forks, and knives, and the paper. Rats! I forgot the pen."

Dez says all in rush.

"Its ok Dez. I can handle a pen." I reply.

"Well lets start setting up. We only have two hours and everything has to be perfect,"

"Wow Dez, it seems like your more worried about this than I am,"

"This could affect my future man! I want my kids to be a perfect combination of the two of you."

"Well then tonight has to be perfect if you want that to happen. Besides, no one said anything about children."

"Yet,"

"….."

"Admit it,"

"…"

"c'mon,"

"Fine, yet,"

"Exactly,"

"Whatever, Ally and Trish will be here soon. We should get ready. It is supposed to be an elegant dinner,"

"Yeah, we probably should,"

"Did you bring a suit?"

"Yup, its from my great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather. A little old but still good as new."

He pulls out this old, faded blue suit that looks about 500 years old.

"Dez…."

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind,"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Dang it! My mom must have forgotten to pick up my suit from the dry cleaners,"

"Its ok man. Hey! You can borrow this instead!"

"Actually, I can find something else to wear,"

After rumaging through my closet several times I decide on a pair of dark-washed jeans that looked a lot like nice pants and a plaid shirts with the sleeves rolled up.

_Ding-Dong_

"Dude c'mon! They're here!"

"Okay, okay, just let me finish combing my hair!"

"No time for that!" and I throw the comb out the window mid-comb leaving his hair sticking up in weird places.

"Hey!"

"Sorry!"

"Here let me at it!"

"No get off!" 

"C'mon I can fix this!"

"You're the one who messed it up!"

_Ding-Dong!_

"Look, they're getting impatient. Your hair looks fine lets just go!"

_Ding-Dong!_

"Coming!" I yell.

I run downstairs and open the door to find Ally in a beautiful purple dress and black heels and Trish in a pink and black cheetah print dress with black wedges. They both look stunning.

"Hey guys! Come in!"

"Thanks for inviting us over Austin," Ally says.

"No problem guys. What better way to spend Thanksgiving than with my three best friends,"

"Well a lot better than standing in line for 5 hours just to get a MyTab. That's for sure," Trish remarks.

"Well," I start, "lets dig in!"

"We have ham, turkey, potatoes, rolls, corn, salad, cranbe-"

"We get it Dez!"

You can probably guess who said what.

Dez was in on my plan, but Trish wasn't. So in the middle of dinner Dez took Trish out and made up an excuse about showing her his lama. He would really tell her my plan while I was proposing it. We would have told Trish sooner, but we weren't sure she could keep a secret as big as this.

"So Trish, wanna see my new lama?" Dez asks.

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"Yes, now come on!"

Dez pulled Trish out of the room and into the backyard.

"So Ally…"

"So Austin…" she repeats.

"Ummm, well, uh, you, see, I , uh, umm, just, um ,just a wanted to, uh, sayv uh,"

"Is something wrong?" Ally asks with worry.

"Uh yeah, I just wanted to say," I took a deep breath, "Ally, Ireallylikeyousowouldyoubemygirlfriend?"

"Austin, you said that so fast that I didn't get a word you said,"

"Ok well uh Ally, I really like you so would you please be my girlfriend?"

"Austin, I would love to!"

"Are you serious!" I ask her.

"Yeah, I always kinda liked you," she said.

"Really, awesome!"

"Are you free tomorrow night? WE could go on our first date,"

"Sure, I could go. What time and wear?"

"How about 7:00 and a beach picnic,"

"Sounds wonderful Austin,"

"Great. Oh, Dez, Trish, you can come back in now!" I yell.

"They were in on this too?" Ally asks

"Well I was. I just made up an excuse to get Trish and I out of there and then I told her the plan,"

"Oh,"

"Well, with that out of the way, lets eat more!" I say.

Everyone responds with nods and murmurs of agreement.

"Hey, its always been a family tradition of mine to go around the table and say what we're thankful for. Why don't we do that now?" Ally says.

"Ok, Trish says, "I'll start. I am thankful for my family and all the jobs I've had, and the money I've made,"

"I'll go next," Dez said, "I'm thankful for all my pets, and my sister, and my mom, and my dad, and my aunts, and my uncles, and my cousins and my second cousins, and my thir-"

"Ok dude, we get it," I say interrupting him.

"Oh, well yeah, you get it point by now," he finishes.

"Me next," I say "I'm thankful for Team Austin, getting a record deal, performing lots of gigs, my family, and of course, my girlfriend Ally," I smile at her. Ally just giggles.

"Ok now me," says Ally, "I'm thankful for Team Austin too, my family, Sonic Boom, my school teachers, and finally, my boyfriend, Austin Moon,"

"Well, this was some Thanksgiving," Trish says.

"Maybe, but it was the best one yet," Ally says, "nothing is more important than spending time with my friends and family,"

"Definitely," I say.

Around 9:00, everyone leaves and I clean up the dining room before heading off to bed. I lay in bed thinking, _Wow, I cant believe I had to courage to tell Ally how I feel about her, and she excepted my request to be her boyfriend!_

And what I said earlier is true, I'm definitely thankful for Ally, definitely.

**And that's all for today folks! Sorry this is posted today and not yesterday, I tried to finish it yesterday but I had to go to bed before I could finish it. I like the ending of this one-shot, but I'm not to sure how I feel about the middle of it. I hope you all like it! And I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Sorry this wasn't too Thanksgiving-y.**

**-Kelly**


End file.
